


Commencement

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Following Iris' death, Barry's grown a little reckless.  Hal notices.  They chat - and stuff.





	Commencement

_"Commencement: the end of one thing, the start of something new."_  
 - Norman Osborn, Spiderman

 ****  


Hal stifled a sigh of relief as he watched Keystone's finest escort Grodd and Hector Hammond back to their respective prison cells.  The general public was usually disdainful of the Legion of Doom's exploits, dismissing them as ridiculous, cheesy, and ineffective.  _The Daily Planet_ just this morning had mocked the Legion's entire existence by asking, "What two members are any match for the Mighty Justice League?"  That was easy for _The Daily Planet_ to say - their city was patrolled by *Superman.*

While Hal had to agree with the sentiment in public, privately he knew that one supervillain was enough and two were enough to give even Superman pause.  In Hal's case, it was enough to give Green Lantern three broken ribs, several bruises, and numerous cuts which were making the inside of his costume itchy and wet.  He could only hope that his partner had fared better.

One of the crueler truths of the universe was that The Fastest Man Alive usually faced supervillain team-ups that kicked everyone else's ass virtually without a scratch. Well, lately that wasn't the case. . . but that was entirely understandable, none of Hal's business, and he wasn't going to think about it. 

But one look at Barry *forced* Hal to think about it.  The man who usually escaped battles unscathed looked worse than Hal felt, and Hal pretty much felt like warmed over shit. Barry's costume was still intact, because nothing could tear *that,* but to another hero, the pools of blood and the broken bones were obvious even beneath an intact costume.  Without another word, Hal used his ring to pick Barry up.   

Flying to headquarters was probably a better solution, but Hal knew that the conversation he'd been postponing needed to be hashed out, and frankly, the JLA didn't need to be in the audience for it. 

The flight to the Allen residence was painful both because of the battle wounds and because of the silence. Their friendship had been strained since Iris' death - and Hal supposed that was his fault, because it was difficult to be near a man whose whole world had fallen apart. . . was *still* falling apart. . . and not be able to do a damn thing about it.  That strain was either going to heal today or it was going to burst and cause their whole friendship to crash and burn. 

The minute they'd arrived, Hal headed for the medical supplies.  He'd been a guest in the Allen household enough times to know exactly where Iris had stored them, and he had no doubt that Barry hadn't moved them. The rest of the house was completely untouched, so why should that one detail be any different? 

"You can go,"  Barry offered, and Hal had to strain to tell whether it was an invitation or a request. "I can take care of myself." 

Hal bit back several replies to that before reigning in his temper.  Barry was hurt - they both were - and that needed to be taken care of first. "Take your costume off so I can patch you up."   

Barry complied, his movements careless enough to knock the contents of the desk behind him onto the floor.  It was easy enough to do with Flash speed, Hal supposed, but Barry used to be more cautious than that.  "I told you, I can take care of myself." 

"Yeah, you're doing a real bang up job of that, aren't you?" Hal snapped. 

The expression Barry gave him made Hal feel even guiltier for losing his temper.  "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Hal very carefully didn't meet Barry's gaze as he responded.  Instead, he focused on the cuts and bruises that practically covered the top half of Barry's body.  The reds, purples, yellows and blues stuck out from Barry's normally smooth skin and looked just so. . . lifeless.  It reminded Hal of the cold bodies of all those that he hadn't arrived in time to save over the years, and his anger at Barry grew for not preventing these marks on his skin in the first place.  "It means The Fastest Man Alive shouldn't get this torn up fighting a gorilla and a guy with a big head."  
   
"You're hurt, too,"  Barry pointed out. To illustrate his point, Barry raised his hand to touch the side of Hal's face.   Hal very carefully didn't wince but did pull away. 

"My ring's impressive, but it doesn't give me speed." Hal's fingers traced Barry's ribcage, feeling each and every twist that let Hal know there was a broken bone beneath his fingers.  It also allowed Hal to feel the way Barry tensed at his words when Hal continued, "This isn't the first time this has happened, Bare." 

"If you are trying to say that I'm not pulling my weight in battle, feel free to take that up with the Justice League." 

"Dammit, Barry, this isn't about the Justice League and it isn't about you pulling your weight in battle.  This isn't about anything other than me being worried about my friend's well being." 

The tension went out of Barry.  "I"ll be okay, you know.  My metabolism -" 

"Doesn't make you invulnerable!"  Vaguely, Hal realized he was doing a really crappy job at controlling his temper.  

"No one's invulnerable,"  Barry said quietly.   

With that, the anger left Hal. Leaning against Iris' dresser, he used the material for the strength it didn't feel like he had.  "I know you still miss her, Barry.  We all do because she was our friend, too." 

"She was my *wife,*"  Barry pointed out. 

"And because she's gone, we have to lose you too?" 

Barry leaned up against the opposite wall, and the gulf between them served as a really obvious, truly painful symbol of the chasm torn in their friendship.  "I'm not going anywhere, Hal." 

"Aren't you?  Because the more I try not to pay attention, the more it seems like you've thrown in the towel.  You've grown careless, reckless, and just aren't giving a damn anymore."  Barry didn't say anything, and Hal supposed he was grateful that the other man didn't confirm that he *didn't* give a damn anymore.  "And that may well be the case, but there are plenty of people who *do* still give a damn, including Dinah, Wally, and *me.*  I know full well how you feel, because I feel the same way after every battle we're in where I almost lose you." 

There was a blur of movements, and Barry was standing beside him. "You're bleeding on Iris' dresser," Barry said softly, "Move over to the bed so I can patch *you* up.  And so I can clear some things up between us."    

Hal was too tired not to comply.  His bones ached, and Hal wondered if there shouldn't be a law forbidding anyone to play superhero after the age of 30.  

Barry patched the wounds faster than Hal, mostly because he didn't try to talk during the process.  When most of Hal's wounds were bandaged and he was wrapped so completely that he felt like a mummy, Barry's hands cupped each side of Hal's face.  "I don't have a death wish," Barry stated firmly, "And I'm not suicidal.  I'm well aware that I have a lot to live for." 

Barry's fingers were warm and inviting on Hal's skin, and he really tried to ignore that little commentary inside his head.  "Maybe not on purpose,"  Hal acknowledged.  "But-" 

"Maybe my subconscious is getting the better of me?" Barry's voice was light, but his expression was serious.  "Are your conversations with Ollie this psychologically sound, or should I feel special?" 

Barry was teasing him. That felt good, because God, it had been eons since that they'd bantered. Hal had missed it. "Nah, mostly we shout at each other.  Between you and me, I'm not sure Ollie knows what a subconscious is." 

"Between you and me, I'm not sure he has a subconscious," Barry retorted.  

It hurt to laugh.  "Seriously, the JLA might not have access to actual shrinks, but we do have J'Onn, and he's a great guy to talk to.  Maybe -" 

"Will it make you feel better if I have a weekly counseling session with J'Onn?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I will." 

"Just like that?"  

"If it means enough to you that you would ask, then I'll do it." 

"I think I'll store information away for nefarious purposes later." 

"And what type of nefarious questions might you ask?"  
   
From anyone else, Hal would have taken that as an invitation.  His brain briefly registered the fact that the statement hadn't come from anyone else, but his hormones decided to override his brain, because Hal leaned over and kissed Barry Allen full on the mouth.  His brain regained control of his actions about the time he felt Barry tense beneath him.  

"I'm sorry."  It was the first thing out of Hal's mouth. It was sincere, too, because while Hal had been lusting over his buddy for a while, he'd certainly not had any intention of kissing the man while he was still in grieving for his wife. 

Barry didn't look too upset - unless the expression had came and went faster than Hal could have noticed.  "What exactly were you trying to ask me by doing that?" 

"I'm sorry,"  Hal answered again, because it's all his deceitful brain could come up with.  He started to stand, to get away from this bed, but something held him in place.  Oh, right.  That something was Barry's hand across his lap.  

"That doesn't answer my question," Barry said softly. 

"Oh."  Well, what the hell was he supposed to say?  "Well, you're an adult, Barry, I'm sure you can figure out what I was. . . asking for.  I know you're grieving, though.  I'm sorry." 

"If you're sorry, why did you do it?" 

"You're a good looking man, Barry, and I care for you a lot. . . I guess I let that get the better of me. I'm sorry."  

"Stop saying you're sorry.  Have you. . .have you ever been with another man?" 

Well, this wasn't the way Hal had imagined this conversation with Barry would go.  "Um, yes.  Just once, really, but yes." 

"Ollie?" 

"Yes."  

Barry's eyes narrowed slightly in a fair imitation of what looked to be jealousy.  "Wally would be pleased to know he beat Speedy in their bet." 

"What?" 

"Never mind.  Iris and I had a rule - as all superheros must - that we'd wait six months before moving on. In case anything happened to either of us.  It's been seven."  Barry shook his head. "A very lonely seven months." 

That really did sound like an invitation, but Hal refused to make another move unless Barry did so first.  

"But I've never been with a man before.  In the spirit of friendship, would you be willing to show me how?" 

That. . that had to count as a true invitation.  "If you're sure." 

In reply, Barry leaned forward and returned Hal's kiss.  

The sex that followed was deliciously, utterly painful in all the best ways.  Hal tried to be mindful of Barry's bruises, and he was sure that Barry was trying to extend the same courtesy, but neither was doing a very good job.  When Barry slid inside him, the push made the bruise above Hal's kidneys hurt.  As Barry's speed increased and The Fastest Man Alive turned into Hal's very own personal vibrator, each and every one of Hal's bruises below the waist protested.  Barry's soft caresses along his shoulders exaggerated Hal's headache. Even the gentle kisses that Barry gave reignited the pain along Hal's jaw. When Hal came, his entire body  felt like it had been smacked with a big, yellow semi truck.  

Still, when it was over, Hal was perfectly willing to call it the best sex he'd ever had. 

"Hal?" 

"Yeah?"  

"Thank you." 

"No problem.  Um, Barry?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Look, I know you're feeling well. . . vulnerable,"  Now really wasn't the time for cliches, dammit.  "So, if you want this to be a one time thing, because you were lonely, I understand." 

"I was lonely.  But. . ."  

Hal tried to be patient, really, but patience was a virtue he didn't happen to possess.  "But what?" 

"But there's a hideous purple lamp in the living room that Iris always liked and I never did.  I'm thinking maybe it's finally time to box it up.  Maybe take it to the Salvation Army. I'm not quite ready to repaint the walls, though." 

"Okay."  Hal scooted a little closer to Barry - he was still to sore to actually cuddle - enough to let Barry know that Hal understood what the other man was trying to say. "I like the wall color, anyway." 

Barry smiled at him, and all was right with the world.  Sure, Barry was taking baby steps towards a relationship that Hal wanted with his entire heart, but Hal could deal with that.  It might even be fun to watch The Fastest Man Alive try to catch up to someone else for a change.

 


End file.
